


I Love You More Than Words Could Express

by chaenyoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Cheesy Yeosang lmao, Coffee Shop, Insomniac Jung Wooyoung, Kind Of A Date, Love Confessions, M/M, late night fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaenyoo/pseuds/chaenyoo
Summary: Wooyoung has been diagnosed with insomnia and Yeosang tries to help him fall asleep-- even if it takes several hours. A cup of hot milk, the smell of the usual cafe and subtle sounds fail to make him feel sleepy and this left Yeosang with no choice but to read the essay he wrote upon Wooyoung's request-- he hesitates at first though.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	I Love You More Than Words Could Express

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back again in the WooSang tag. 
> 
> Insomnia is a great deal in this story. It's actually based on how I struggle with it-- I was diagnosed a year or two ago? It isn't some cute illness and it shouldn't be taken lightly. It does shit to your body, seriously. So yeah, a little lesson maybe? And of course, I wrote it with my two favourite boys. I hope you will all enjoy this :>

Wooyoung couldn’t sleep. He lied down on his bed at 8 in the evening and he’s still wide awake at 11. He curses under his breath, _fucking insomnia._ He was recently diagnosed with it and hates the illness to his core. He just wants sleep, he needed it as a university student. In the rare cases that he has time to rest, his mind and body wouldn’t let him. After hours of shuffling on his bed, Wooyoung took his phone that he placed on the bedside drawer. He was blinded by the bright screen and it made him curse a bit louder than earlier. He sees two notifications flashed on the screen: one from the band he’s following on his social media and one from Yeosang. He opened Yeosang’s and it was a message from him 3 hours ago, saying good night. Wooyoung smiled at it.

He typed in a little ‘can’t sleep’ message before exiting the application. He opens one of his mobile games and lets it load. Wooyoung gets startled upon feeling his phone vibrate hearing the ringtone. Yeosang is calling him.

“Hi.” Wooyoung greets in a soft voice. “How are you still awake?”

“I was thinking of you.” He hears Yeosang’s muffled chuckle on the other line.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I started an essay when you texted me that you’ll try to sleep and I’m only on the third fucking sentence since then.”

“You’re horrible, why did you even take up literature?” Wooyoung rolled over to lie on his stomach. “What is it about?”

“What is love for you…”

“Are you kidding with me right now or is your professor fucking with all of you?” Wooyoung grimaced.

“The latter. I would give every dollar I have to get a chance to punch him in the face.”

“You’re broke, Sang. You won’t be able give 10 dollars.”

“Hey, I’m not that broke. If we compare, your wallet is emptier than mine.”

“Fair point.”

“Well, since you can’t sleep, could you go out and have coffee with me?”

“I can’t drink coffee, bitch.”

“Coffee for me and hot milk for you, little sleepless kitten.”

“Coffee and a forehead flick for you.” Wooyoung rolled his eyes. “Usual cafe in 20.” He ends the call before Yeosang could even respond— he’s pretty sure the guy is rushing to get out by now.

  
To other people, the two of them would seem like a couple. Wooyoung only wishes they were. They met when they’re first years and now that they’re juniors, they’ve gotten too comfortable with each other to the point all their actions looked like they were boyfriends. The cafe he’s going to was the place where they met. He clearly remembers how Yeosang asked to share a table with him since the place was crowded at that time. He clearly remembers how they immediately clicked. It wasn’t until they were sophomores that he started developing feelings for the boy. Wooyoung couldn’t help but fall for Yeosang. He couldn’t help but adore how Yeosang dresses in either all black or with a touch of red and calling it a day, how he squeaks and stutters when he speaks, how his eyes twinkled upon the sight of cats and dogs and especially how Yeosang rubs his cheeks against his shoulders whenever he wanted affection from Wooyoung. He loves everything about Yeosang. He’ll be lying if he said he hasn’t thought of telling him about his romantic intentions. Yet he loved him too much that he’ll get devastated and lost if he ruins their friendship over his stupid emotions.

  
“Were you already out when you called me?” Wooyoung smirked when he spotted Yeosang who already occupied a table for the two of them.

“No, I ran for you. Could you appreciate my efforts sometimes?” Yeosang flinched to the sudden forehead flick he received.

“Whatever. Which coffee are you getting?”

“I already ordered so sit your ass down.” 

“You were definitely outside when you called me.”

“Did you hear voices? Did you hear cars? Where’s your proof?” Yeosang reached out to him with open palms. Wooyoung simply slaps down the hand and takes his seat as he laughed.

“You’re gonna work here?” Wooyoung notices the laptop bag on the side of the table. 

“Yeah. If ever you begin feeling sleepy, I’ll pack up and get you back to your dorm.” Yeosang takes the bag and pulls out his laptop. It was messily placed, indicating he really did rush out.

“Oh.” Wooyoung licks his lips. “Thank you.”

“Anything for you, Young.” 

After a few minutes, Yeosang was called to the counter to get their drinks. He slides a cup of hot milk and a cinnamon roll over to Wooyoung’s side. He also pinches the other’s cheeks, a sign Wooyoung takes that he doesn’t need to pay for it.

Yeosang quietly begins working on his essay again and takes occasional sips of his latte. Wooyoung takes it upon himself to feed his best friend some of the cinnamon roll— to which the boy doesn’t reject in the slightest. He observes the little movement Yeosang makes— the way he frowns at the screen, the way he pauses to fix his glasses up on his nose bridge. Yeosang doesn’t have that bad of an eyesight compared to Wooyoung but it helps him look at his laptop for longer periods of time. 

“How’s your essay going?”

“I’m on the second paragraph, fifth sentence.”

“Oh wow, all you needed is a cup of coffee.” 

“And you.” Yeosang snorts. 

“Fuck off.” 

The slightly older boy just laughs at him, eyes glued on the screen. 

The sounds from the keypad were pleasant for Wooyoung. It helped him relax, somehow. Before, ASMR videos helped him to fall asleep but now, it just relaxes him in the very least. His sleepless nights kept on worsening as time passes, causing his mother to get so worried and so she finally had him checked. Wooyoung got upset when he heard he developed chronic insomnia. He now has a sleep restriction— he needs to not get tempted to take naps, a stress-relieving journal— where he writes down all his worries to keep him from thinking about them at night. He doesn’t drink sleeping pills often because it has some serious side effects so the only way would be putting himself in his most peaceful mindset. Wooyoung needs to unwind immensely in order to feel sleepiness. Yeosang knows hot milk, the smell of cafes and soft sounds de-stresses him the most— that’s probably why he invited him out here.

“I’m done.” Yeosang clicks on a button quite hardly. He takes a last sip from his cold cup and checks on Wooyoung, who was doodling on a piece of napkin with a pen that he has absolutely no idea where the boy got it from. He brushes it off anyway.

“Are you going back to your place now?” Wooyoung lifted his head after putting some shading detail on the hand doodles he made.

“Are you sleepy now?” Yeosang closes his laptop and carefully returns it in its bag. “It’s 2 am.”

“About ten percent, maybe?” Wooyoung shrugs. “You should rest now, I could just go back to trying in my dorm.”

“I will not leave you like that, Young.” Yeosang picks up his bag and tugs on Wooyoung’s sleeves when he stands. “I’ll sing you a lullaby if I have to.”

“I don’t like lullabies. They creep me out.”

“That’s weird?”

“I know it’s weird. Just go and sleep, I can take care of myself.”

“No. Let me take care of you.”

Wooyoung didn’t expect the sweet words from Yeosang— those specific words. His best friend rarely says things like that and honestly, given that he has feelings for him, he felt rather whimsical.

They walk side by side to his dorm. Yeosang was quiet but it isn’t awkward. It’s more like he’s trying to stay silent to make Wooyoung loosen up. The problem is, Wooyoung isn’t loosening up. It’s one of those times when he couldn’t stop thinking about his romantic feelings for his best friend. He wants to get rid of it but he just keeps on falling more and more each day. He finds it stupid— Yeosang doesn’t need to do anything to be able to sweep him off his feet. 

In a few minutes, they arrive at the cold room Wooyoung calls his safe haven. Cold temperatures help him sleep better than warm and cozy. Habitually, he would lie down covered with a blanket but he exposes his feet to let the cool air relax him. Fuck the monsters under his bed, his insomnia is more powerful than them anyway. Yeosang immediately goes over to his stack of clothes and gets some that could be considered as sleep wear. Wooyoung goes on ahead to his bathroom. This is normal— them having unplanned sleepovers. Weirdly enough, the dormitory head isn’t strict about stuff, the only rule to keep in mind is to not disturb others. 

Wooyoung lets himself fall on his bed, he somehow bounces on top of it. He doesn’t move until Yeosang hits his hanging leg, telling him to lie down properly. 

“Don’t you have an early period later? Why are you okay with staying up late?”

“My professor for the morning course won’t be attending. She got sick. My next class would be in the afternoon. I have all the time in the world to wait for you to fall asleep.”

“Aw, that’s cute. I won’t sleep then so you’ll look like a zombie later.”

“You’re a fucking terrible person.” Yeosang pushes him aside and sits down on the space he made. “Your class starts at 5 pm right? Up to 9? Why did you even choose a late schedule?”

“So that my brain would get fried and let me sleep for once.” Wooyoung takes his little stuffed koala into his arms. He almost squished it and whispered a small apology. The plush was given by Yeosang on his birthday last year. He found it ridiculous but he ended up loving the little koala anyway. He also named it Yeosang but he doesn’t tell him and he will never. “Could you speak to me? Your voice sounds soothing so it might help me.”

“What am I going to say to you? Do I just babble?” Yeosang presses his cheeks down on a pillow. 

“Uh, read to me your essay?”

“What? No way.”

“I don’t want to hear you ramble about power rangers or magical anime girls. Tell me something with substance.”

“Bold of you to assume my essay has substance.”

“It’s better than telling me how you wish to be sailor moon— which by the way, you’ve told me twenty fucking times.”

“Excuse me, it’s only been two.”

“You get the point, Sang.”

Yeosang groans. “Fine. Don’t react to whatever I’ve written. Promise me.”

“You can’t stop me from reacting on wrong grammar though.”

“I swear if I still have wrong grammar here, I will throw myself out the window.”

“A mood. But please, read it before I throw you out myself.” Wooyoung rolls on his side to face Yeosang. He got used to the boy being this near him. It still makes his heart race though, seeing all the details of Yeosang’s facial features. 

Yeosang sets his laptop up, he positioned himself- stomach against the bed. He opens his essay file and breathes deep. “This is garbage. Do you really want hear this?”

“You’re an amazing writer and I’ll do anything to make you realise that.” Wooyoung watches his ears go red. He smiles at how adorable Yeosang is.

“Here goes nothing then.” 

Wooyoung closes his eyes to be able to concentrate on Yeosang’s deep voice. He has always liked his voice. There’s something about it that makes him feel safe.

“Back in the days, I only saw the objectivity of love. An emotion humans normally feel, a chemical phenomenon in the brain as the dictionary states. I didn’t think much of it, really. I simply viewed it the way the general definition made me view it. Nothing special, nothing worth my time to reflect on.”

Wooyoung embraces his stuffed koala tighter— he only moved to let Yeosang know he still hasn’t fallen asleep.

“Unexpectedly, it changed. My perspective on love turned around— making me see why it’s so significant in someone’s life. I saw it. I saw him.”

“There were a lot of people, surrounding me, surrounding him yet I saw him and only him. I didn’t hesitate to go for it. I would usually shy away but my mind kept telling me it would be worth it. I set aside my doubts and fear, trusting everything would go alright. Well, it didn’t just go alright— it went great. Perfect, even. His bright smile, high-pitched laugh, messy handwriting, horrible puns, amazing drawings— those are the things I would have missed if I didn’t go and have a conversation with him. My mind was right, it was worth it. The change I’ve undergone is the best change I’ll ever ask for. My days aren’t as boring as they’ve been for so long. My smile and laughter aren’t just because of successful pranks. My words aren’t as shallow as I’ve deemed them to be.”

“Love has become something—someone that I’m willing to sacrifice sleep for. It has become my shoulder to cry on, a source of inspiration and my reason to smile each day. It makes me feel dejected that he sometimes feels that he’s a burden whenever I do something for him but to be honest, those are just small things and they don’t not sum up to that one big thing he’s done for me— help me become a better person. On every chance I could get, I would call him about random things. He’ll hear me talk about my favourite sesame street character, my strange aversion to the letter S, what I think about knitted sweaters and whatever useless topic I’ve suddenly come up with. But with all those conversations we’ve had, I’ve always failed to put into words the most important thing. Then again, he probably wouldn’t believe me if I directly told him that he is what love is for me. He would hit me for it. It doesn’t matter though, as long as he feels genuinely happy around me, there’s nothing more I could ask for. “

Peaceful silence surrounded the room right after Yeosang closed his laptop. He didn’t even bother fixing it inside its bag and just left it on the bedside drawer. He lied sideways, facing Wooyoung. He caressed the other’s face. Yeosang admired how beautiful the boy is, inside and out. He thought to himself— losing Wooyoung would be the most painful thing that could ever happen. 

“I love you more than words could express, Wooyoung.” Yeosang says in a soft, subtle voice. He puts his hand in between them and much to his surprise, Wooyoung intertwines their fingers together. 

“I love you more than you know, Yeosang.”


End file.
